Some Things Never Change
by featherpen-princess
Summary: In life, change is constant. But we should always remember that there's an exception to the rule. Oneshot College!AU NaruHina / Side SasuHina and ToneHina Please Review! :D


Disclaimer: Naruto owns Hinata. Hinata owns Naruto. Kishi owns NaruHina.

COLLEGE!AU | NaruHina | side SasuHina and ToneHina.

* * *

"How _dare _that bastard corner _my _sunshine!" somebody hissed as he punched the wall

"'_My?_' Naruto, last time I checked, Hinata's not _yet_ yours or anybody's for that matter." His _best _friend, Sasuke, deadpanned.

"_Teme… _she confessed to me before, and you know why I haven't answered her confession _yet. _You know the trouble it would bring to her if I didn't settle things first, my problems to be exact." Naruto reasoned through gritted teeth, sometimes, he _wondered _if his best friend likes Hinata too, because of the way he looks at her or the way he treats her. And there was once a rumor that somebody saw them together at the rooftop, and it looked like _Sasuke, _this _teme,_ was confessing to her that time but got rejected. Naruto smiled evilly when he heard the ending part of it, he knew that he could trust _his_ Hinata to reject guys who dared to flirt or court her. But that doesn't mean that he would allow the guys who approaches her to leave without any threats. Well okay, maybe he's just being paranoid, besides, this _teme_ in front of him have too many fan girls to handle first, including Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke only replied with a "Hn."

Naruto turned away his head which means that he's had enough of Sasuke and that he's about to leave to look for _his _one true love, Hinata.

Maybe _that _guy is trying to hit on her, _again. _Kami-sama, for the very first time, somebody dared to still court Hinata after all of his threats. _That _guy is one hell of a persistent bastard.

The reason why Naruto is seething is because he saw _that _guy cornering Hinata, that Tonari? Or Turmeric guy, whatever, he doesn't care about his name, all he cares about is breaking that '_pretty' _face of his. A bishounen, yes, and he hates to admit it.

That guy is pretty popular as he heard from another rumor, what do you expect when you're friends with the number one gossiper in Konoha University? Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto didn't know where he's headed but he let his feet take him to _wherever_ it wants.

He stopped on his tracks when he noticed two shadows ahead of him, he normally doesn't care but _something _intrigued him, it's like there's something _off. _He squinted his eyes to see a bit clearer but only managed to see long navy hair and a short curly white hair. Now that he'd mentioned it, he immediately sprinted towards the two to split them.

It's as if his body went on auto-pilot as he sent a punch on the white-haired's face.

"Now you've done it." Said Naruto, laced with venom.

The _bastard _was pushing Hinata against the wall and he's trying to steal a kiss from her! How _low! _How desperate is this guy anyway? Ah, _more than _desperate.

The guy wiped the blood off on his lips with his knuckles.

"Ah, the _hero _has come, looks like I have to retreat for a while…" Toneri said coolly, as if he wasn't hit and obviously not scared of the seething blonde in front of him. He smirked.

"Maybe _next time, _Hinata… Next time, you'll be _definitely _mine. Jaa!" he said to Hinata as if Naruto's not there. He blew a kiss and winked at her before he left.

Both watched the _crazy _man leave.

When Toneri was out of sight, Naruto immediately turned to Hinata and asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Was he able to kiss you? Tell me! I'll definitely kill him the next time I see him!"

Hinata shook her head and tried to calm down the blonde with a smile.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Thank You."

With that, Naruto stopped and returned the smile.

He hugged her too quickly that left Hinata shocked. She was about to ask 'what's the matter' when Naruto said, **"Hinata… I love you."**

The shocked Hinata wasn't prepared to hear those words yet, air left her lungs, her mind stopped working, her heart was about to burst, then…

.

.

.

.

.

She fainted.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really in the mood when I wrote this but I really wanted to contribute during the NH month… I wasn't also in the mood to draw so I tried to write something. so yeah… it's NaruHina, with a bit of SasuHina and ToneHina… hope you liked it! I wasn't really able to focus much on the college!AU but yeah, they're in a university so yeah, it counts?


End file.
